


Bruises

by peachesandass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandass/pseuds/peachesandass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony almost dropped the coffee pot, Thor's pop-tart fell from his hands, and Natasha smirked from behind the gun she was shining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

Usually Steve is the first one in the Avengers Tower to wake up; except Tony because he never sleeps. This morning, he stumbled into the kitchen an hour later than everyone else.

Tony almost dropped the coffee pot, Thor's pop-tart fell from his hands, and Natasha smirked from behind the gun she was shining. Steve mumbled "coffee" under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen. He had a loose robe draped over his shoulders and a pair of boxer briefs underneath. His usually perfect blonde hair was sticking in every direction and his red lips were swollen. Steve was covered in bruises from his neck down to his hips. 

Steve made grabbing motions towards Tony, and was eventually given the coffee pot. He struggled to reach two mugs from the cabinet above him, and slowly poured the fresh coffee into them. As Steve made his way back to his bedroom, Bucky opened the door. He leaned against the door frame and clutched the steaming coffee Steve put into his hands. As the Avengers stared at Bucky, they could see his bruises were even worse.


End file.
